


As sweet as (cotton) candy

by CrimsonfireSilvermelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Accidental Touching, F/M, Fluff, Introverts, Mental Health Mentions, Soft Serious Moments, Valentines day special 2020, hand holding, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonfireSilvermelody/pseuds/CrimsonfireSilvermelody
Summary: Valentines special eat up binches
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Zaizen Aoi
Kudos: 18





	As sweet as (cotton) candy

"It's been three months since we last saw each other." A feminine voice teased behind a cotton candy haired boy. "When were you going to tell me that you were back, Yusaku?"

"I was planning to tell you tomorrow at school Aoi," the boy named Yusaku answered back. "I didn't think you would've come to pick me up from the train station."

"Well," the brunette known as Aoi replied. "Where's my greeting hug?"

Both teens proceeded to give an awkwardly passable hug.

* * *

"So, what now Playmaker-sama? What's the plan?" Aoi teased Yusaku on the school rooftop during their lunch period.

Yusaku rolled his dish soap green eyes in an exaggerated playful annoyance. "I don't know, what are you planning for us Blue Angel Girl Maiden-chan?"

"Hey! Just because I have multiple Link Vrains handles doesn't mean you can smush all of the names together and seem more clever."

Yusaku disguised his chuckle as an offended scoff. "I am very clever remember? Who figured out whose identity first?"

"You had help from Kusanagi-san."

"You had help from your brother."

"Shut, you get my point."

"Mhm, okay. Whatever you say Zaizen."

"No -chan this time, Fujiki-kun?" Aoi raised her eyebrow playfully.

Yusaku copied her facial expression. "I'll add the -chan when I feel like it."

Aoi blew a raspberry at Yusaku before both continued to consume nütrient.

* * *

"Fujiki-kun, get up, it's the end of the school day." A curious Aoi poked at the sleeping Yusaku. He had fallen asleep during their duel club lecture again.

Yusaku yawned and stretched his arms above his head, blinking awake at the moments notice.

"Who dares awaken the me?" Yusaku massaged the back of his own neck as he looked around at the nearly empty classroom.

"I did Sleeping Beauty, now let's go, you don't want to be late for your shift do you?" Aoi reminded as she handed him his bookbag.

Yusaku stood still for a moment, processing what was happening. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem." 

* * *

Aoi's phone vibrated at the side of her bed, waking her up from her unrestful slumber. She quickly accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aoi." 

"Yusaku, what are you- oh." Aoi rubbed her eyes and turned on her lamp so they could video chat. "Another nightmare again?"

"Yes..." Yusaku's eyes darted away from the visible screen for a bit.

Aoi sat up and drank a bit of water from the bottle on her bedstand. "Was it about the incident or about Ai?"

Yusaku hesitated to answer for a second before he spoke. "Neither, it was about the another virus."

Those words send a shiver up Aoi's spine. "Yeah, that was bad as well..."

"Should we talk about it?"

"There's no reason not to." Aoi rationalized.

Yusaku nodded.

"It was a horrid experience, it felt like I was stuck in a black hole, unable to escape." Aoi detailed as much as she felt she could. "I was all alone, and no matter how much I screamed and cried for help, I was stuck."

Yusaku gave her a look of empathy. If anyone was going to understand the feeling of being all alone, it was him.

"Yusaku?"

Yusaku looked up and directly at Aoi through the phone, his eyes glistening a wounded emerald. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. If only Ai told me about the Hanoi card sooner, you wouldn't have gone through that."

"Yusaku it's okay, I'm here now. I'm okay and I'm here for you." Aoi reassured him.

Yusaku murmured something reminiscent about a promise.

"Yes, I promise." She grinned sleepily.

Yusaku gave her a small, soft smile.

"Thanks Aoi, wanna stay in call until we both pass out?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Me too."

* * *

"Yusaku..."

"Yes Aoi?" 

"Did you hear about the festival happening in a few weeks?"

"Uh, not until now apparently." Yusaku scratched the back of his head.

"My brother is making me attend due to duel club to showcase some new tech from Sol so I was wondering if you would like to go with me...?"

Aoi nervously waited for an answer, shuffling her feet and messing with her hair.

"Yeah, sure. After you help show the new stuff you'll be free to do whatever right?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"So we can enjoy the rest of the festival."

"Sounds like a plan."

Yusaku ruffled Aoi's light brown hair playfully before heading off to class, leaving the emotionally confused girl in the hallway to overthink what just happened.

* * *

"You want to know my birthday?" Aoi wondered as Yusaku had his calender app opened.

"Yeah, friends are supposed to know each others birthdays right?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah of course." Aoi stumbled over her words as the pair told the other their birthdays.

"Thanks, now I know when to surprise you when something."

"Yuusaku! You're being sappy again!" Aoi buried her face in his shoulder, cheeks dusted red due to the circumstances.

"You're touching me." Yusaku pointed out.

"Oh shit sorry." Aoi detached herself from Yusaku's arm and hid her face in her hands.

"Aoi."

"Yes?" She peeked out from in between her hands.

"You don't have to hide your face around me." Yusaku gently took Aoi's hands in his own and smiled at her. "There we go, how are you feeling?"

"Brain machine broke." 

Both teens began to laugh at the automatic response.

"We should go eat now." Aoi managed to get out between laughs.

"Yeah, okay, lead the way." Yusaku coughed to compose himself.

* * *

"All right, let's get this over with." Aoi grabbed a prototype duel disk and put it on her arm. Yusaku was standing in the corner of the booth for support.

Akira Zaizen eyed Yusaku for a moment before focusing on Aoi again.

Yusaku sat in the corner, watching Aoi's speech in awe.

She surely has a way with words.

* * *

"Well that felt like forever." Aoi stated as she stretched her arms.

Yusaku got up to help her take off the prototype duel disk.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The teens both smiled at each other and stared for a moment, enjoying the silence.

"Alright well I have to get going," Akira stated as he packed up the tech he brought with him. "You kids go have fun at the festival."

Aoi excitedly went out of the booth to get something to eat.

Akira followed her until he paused, turning to face Yusaku. "Take care of her Yusaku, I trust you'll bring her back home safely."

Yusaku nodded. "Of course."

Akira gave Yusaku a smile of approval before leaving, Yusaku going off to find where Aoi went.

* * *

"Cotton candy Aoi? Really?"

"Oh come on Yusaku I had to, think about the memes." Aoi emphasized with her hand as she took another bite of her fluffy cloud of colored sugar.

"Haha very funny." Yusaku retorted, putting his hands in his jacket pockets as the pair walked around the festival together.

Aoi leaned on Yusaku as they both strolled down the booths other students have set up.

Yusaku eyed one of the booths which had a ring toss. The prizes were plushies of various Link Vrains celebraties, both Playmaker and Blue Angel included.

"Hey look its us." Aoi stated as she folowed Yusaku's line of sight. Yusaku would never admit it but he did want a plushie.

"Should we give it a try?" 

Yusaku nodded and both went to play.

"Heart of the cards." Yusaku said as he threw the first ring and missed.

"It's more like 'heart of the ring'" Aoi bantered back as she took her turn, missing as well.

"As you were saying?" Yusaku raised his eyebrow at her as she took another ring from Yusaku.

"That one was a test, this one is the real deal." Aoi pouted cutely as she took her aim.

"Okay whatever you say-" Yusaku said before he got caught off guard by Aoi actually making the shot.

Aoi cheered as she pointed at the Blue Angel plushie, giving it to Yusaku.

"Here you go, something to remember this legendary day by." Aoi grinned, confident in her own skills.

"Huh," Yusaku looked the plush doll over before hugging it softly. "Thanks."

* * *

Aoi finished her cotton candy as the pair went into the haunted house for shits and giggles.

The two teens went through the student made maze, critiquing the decor and roasting the costumes.

"My sleep paralysis demon be like." Yusaku pointed to the dingy, thrown together stuffed costume sitting in the corner.

Aoi giggled and pointed to a cheaply made 'spooky' painting. "That looks like the version of the haunted painting sold at a kobini."

"This is a really bland haunted house." Yusaku said bluntly.

"We should probably do something else then." Aoi agreed as they both exited, not noticing they were holding each other's hand. Maybe whatever the pair decided to do next would lead to something new.

* * *


End file.
